


На шаг ближе

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Что вас ждёт: гипотетический постЗС, устоявшиеся отношения(!), максимально лютая повседневность + что-то происходит, но ничего не случается, и кое-какие мысли.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 38





	На шаг ближе

Если бы Стиву Роджерсу, известному как Капитан Америка, платили по баксу каждый раз, когда он своим взглядом замораживал всё вокруг, то он давно сделался бы самым богатым Мстителем.

Брок выключил беговую дорожку и вытер лицо полотенцем. Он не видел и не слышал, как вошёл Кэп, но почувствовал его присутствие по изменившейся в зале атмосфере. Ребята, обычно расслабленные, будто нацепили на себя броню. Ни одного лишнего движения, ни одного несвязного звука. Лишь бы Капитан не обратил на них свой укоряющий взор.

— Полковник Роджерс, — он нашёл в себе силы растянуть губы в привычной ухмылке и развернуться к начальству, благовоспитанно сидящему на лавке у входа в зал. — Чем обязаны?

— Новички. Хотел обсудить некоторые моменты.

Телефоном для работы Капитан Сосулька не пользовался. Предпочитал приходить, всех переполошить, как первый снег, и передать информацию лично. Как будто его мало в жизни Рамлоу.

— Пятнадцать минут, — Брок кивнул Роллинзу на ринг, чтобы погонял ребят вместо него, и взял бутылку с водой.

— Жду.

Когда Роджерс вышел из зала, выдохнули все. Даже Брок.

— Рядом с ним классно летом, наверное, — буркнул Джордан, главный по части несомненно нужных комментариев, — морозит всё, солнце — не проблема.

— Разговоры, — отозвался Роллинз и развил бурную деятельность. Тех отправил качаться, этих — бегать, вон тех — лупить друг друга. В общем, есть кому за Страйком смотреть, если Рамлоу вдруг выпрут в отпуск.

Через четырнадцать минут Брок уже сидел перед Роджерсом и смотрел, как тот роется в папках, сваленных на соседний стол. Почему-то всегда казалось, что у кого-кого, а у Кэпа везде должен быть образцовый порядок, а на деле выяснилось наоборот. Хорошо ещё пол бумагами не усыпан, а то однажды и такое было: до стола пришлось идти на цыпочках. Сорокалетний командир боевой группы, пробирающийся к начальству, как пацан из рекламы «Милки Вэя», смотрелся со стороны глупо. Даже Вдова заценила бы. Но не Кэп, который, кажется, даже не заметил заминку.

Удивительной простоты человек.

Наконец нужная папка — с виду похожая на несколько десятков других — была вытащена из общей кучи и одобрена капитанским кивком.

— Вот, — Роджерс подтолкнул к Броку папку и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Посмотри снайпера.

— Показатели выше средних. Пока он в Гамме — нормально. А там ребята подтянут.

— Графа «Родственные связи».

— Да можешь ты нормально… О, чёрт, — длинная пауза. — Барнс знает?

Брок посмотрел на рассеянного, открытого Стива и почувствовал, как мягкое тепло разливается по всему телу. Он так сильно любил Стива в этот момент, что только разгар рабочего дня и действительно важный разговор удерживали его на месте.

— Стив?

— Мы не говорили об этом. Я-то у мамы один был, никого после не оставил, а Барнсов четверо было: три сестры и Баки. Ребекка, — Роджерс кивнул на папку, — встречалась с одним молодым человеком. Дело к свадьбе шло. Баки он не нравился. Из вредности, — он усмехнулся совсем как Барнс. — И мы почему-то, ну, даже не думали искать… потомков.

С цветной фотографии на Брока смотрел Томас Хоуп — тот, кто невольно вызвал переполох в кэповых мозгах. Внешность самая обычная, симпатичная, но от барнсовой томной кошачести ни следа. Даже хорошо: никто не будет шептаться о блате и пытаться пролезть к супрам через него. И самому Хоупу сходство с Барнсом скорее бы помешало.

Брок пролистал дело от начала и до конца, придирчиво остановившись на перечне операций, и ещё раз вернулся к «семейному древу».

— Внучатый племянник, да? — Брок почесал затылок. — Что делать будем?

— Поговорим с Баки, когда он вернётся, а там пусть сам решает.

— Завтра? Может, подождём уже до субботы? Выходной. Я что-нибудь вау-какое приготовлю на обед. Жрачка его отвлечёт.

— Или он подумает, что у нас «очень серьёзный разговор», и решит провести день на крыше, а не в нашей компании.

— Так разговор и будет серьёзным, — Брок пожал плечами, обтянутыми тесной чёрной футболкой, и встал. Стив, к его удовольствию, немного завис, рассматривая его. — Я в ответе за еду, ты — за то, чтобы Барнс не улизнул и это… ваше старческое… не наделал глупостей.

— Ты старше нас!

Стив кинул в Брока шоколадную конфету — одну из тех, которые всегда держал под рукой из-за Баки, который мог сожрать их мозги, если вовремя не подкормит свою зависимость от сладкого. У Брока тоже был стратегический запас, только тот подвергался нападениям почти всех страйковцев. Даже Роллинс, равнодушный к сладкому, таскал из мешка по конфете.

— Разрешите идти, полковник?

— Идите, лейтенант. И, Брок, — Стив посмотрел на него капитанским «Я-знаю-что-ты-задумал-приятель» взглядом, — никаких негласных и случайных проверок Томаса Хоупа.

— Я и не собирался, — честно ответил Брок.

Зачем ему лишний раз шевелиться, если Вдова сделает всю работу, стоит только ей пронюхать о внучатом племяннике лучшего дружка? А ей Стив и слова не скажет. Знает же, что бесполезно.

Стоило ему завернуть за угол и закинуть в рот конфету, оказавшуюся вишней в ликёре, как телефон коротко завибрировал, оповещая о сообщении.

_**Стив:** На ужин закажу лазанью. Ты же никуда не собираешься после работы?_

Брок отбил «буду дома к восьми» и попытался выкинуть из головы все мысли, кроме рабочих, но безуспешно. Как Барнс отреагирует? Захочет ли он узнать о других внуках своих сестёр (в досье Хоупа они тоже упоминались: три мужчины и одна женщина) и о, страшно подумать, правнуках? Он только год как пришёл в норму, и, пусть реабилитация шла семимильными шагами и опережала все прогнозы, где-то глубоко в душе Брок боялся, что эта неожиданная новость может навредить Барнсу. Заставит его сделать шаг назад.

До шести вечера упахались все. Брок отпустил счастливчиков домой, а сам на полтора часа заперся в своём кабинете: грёбаные отчёты и расчёты с анализами на проверке значат едва ли не больше, чем физическая подготовка бойцов. Стоило только Марии Хилл встать у руля, как ЩИТ превратился в филиал бумажного ада на земле. Роджерс-то быстро приспособился, даже разработал какую-то систему, не теряясь в своём бардаке, а Рамлоу с Барнсом взвыли, как самые настоящие волки, лишённые свободы.

Ну, зато зарплату повысили. Пусть и не просто так, но всё равно приятно.

Деньги лишними не бывают, особенно, если делишь жизнь и дом с двумя проглотами, один из которых постоянно рвёт или теряет одежду. Как проворный и ловкий Барнс умудрялся стабильно раз в несколько дней рвать джинсы, рубашки, футболки, куртки и шнуры от наушников (нужное подчеркнуть) — вопрос открытый.

Домой Брок добрался на одном только желании проспать эту ночь, уткнувшись носом Стиву в шею, а не в жёсткую спинку кабинетного дивана. Для полной картины не хватало Барнса, но Брок надеялся, что в ближайшее время больше никого не выдернут и они успеют наверстать упущенное.

Роджерс вышел на крыльцо — встречать. Наверняка чувствовал себя неуютно в большом доме в одиночестве: они только недавно переехали, ещё не все коробки успели разобрать, только самые нужные — так что оно и понятно. Брок молча обнял Стива, который на контрасте с холодным весенним вечером казался горячее, чем обычно, и почти повис на нём, дав себе секунду передышки. И коротко, крепко поцеловал, без слов говоря о том, что соскучился.

И на соседей, которые исподволь наблюдали за ними, обоим было плевать. Пусть привыкают.

Брок очень хотел пожрать, помыться и лечь спать. Именно в таком порядке. И ничто, даже очередное инопланетное нашествие, не нарушило бы его планы.

— _Sovsem umayalsya,_ — сказал Стив и с нажимом провёл широкой ладонью по его спине. Приятно.

— Ты же Капитан Америка, Роджерс, — без огонька отозвался Брок, точь-в-точь повторяя прошлогодний твит политика-республиканца, который тот в гневе настрочил в ответ на фото Стива и Наташи в домашних шмотках, — а сам понахватался гадостей от своих коммунистских дружков и пудришь мозги честным американцам.

— Ты-то американец?

— Не ирландцу, который выучил русский по приколу, тут бровь задирать.

Так за разговором ни о чём они помыли руки и наконец добрались до кухни, на которой вкусно пахло остывающей лазаньей (порции супергеройская и обычная человеческая, да) и травяным чаем.

— Джианни сказал — новый рецепт. Точнее, какой-то древний семейный рецепт его друга. С секретным ингредиентом.

— Вкусно, — промычал Брок с набитым ртом. Он рад был бы оценить блюдо по-настоящему, но из-за усталости даже вкусовые рецепторы отказывались работать как надо.

Стив прихлёбывал чай из супницы, которая в его руках походила на стандартную кружку, и смотрел на Брока.

— Что?

— Любуюсь, — сказал Стив и даже не покраснел.

Прогресс. Ещё недавно, кажется, из него и слова вытянуть не получалось, отмалчивался в противовес болтливому Барнсу, который уверенно говорил за двоих.

Брок громко зевнул и отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку. К чаю он так и не притронулся.

— Не свались в душе, — крикнул Стив ему вслед.

Под струями прохладной воды Броку стало почти хорошо. Он стоял, пытаясь пошевелить чересчур тяжёлыми руками, и думал о том, что либо в отпуск пора, либо организм начал на погоду реагировать. На фоне восемнадцати месяцев вкалывания без нормальных выходных и завтрашнего резкого похолодания обе версии казались рабочими.

В отпуск хотелось со страшной силой. Повесить заботу о доме на Романофф с Уилсоном и рвануть на какой-нибудь остров недели на три. Купаться, загорать, трахаться, жрать всякие экзотические фрукты и, самое главное, быть втроём. Снизить темп, к которому они как будто привыкли.

Хреново всё это, вот что.

Когда Брок притащился в спальню, Стив уже устроился на середине их воистину огромной кровати и с кем-то увлечённо переписывался. Окна были зашторены, а единственным источником света, кроме старкфона, был ночник, который Брок когда-то давно, ещё в самом начале, купил для Баки.

— Сэм написал. Сказал, что в понедельник приедет, похвастается новыми крыльями от Тони.

— Вот Барнс ему обрадуется.

— Наверняка не сильнее, чем ты, — хмыкнул Стив и потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы положить телефон.

Брок посмотрел на Стива, всего такого красивого и по-особенному домашнего в тёплом свете ночника, пару раз проклял свою глухую усталость и полез под одеяло. Никто из них не надевал на ночь пижаму, хоть тех было завались. Стив, правда, пытался первое время, но дурной пример оказался заразительнее его упрямства. Ну, и мешающие активным утренним действиям штаны тоже сыграли свою роль.

Стив выключил ночник и подтянул к себе Брока.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он.

— Спокойной, — ответил Брок Стиву в шею. И ногу на него закинул.

***

Брок проснулся с гудящей головой и без Стива, который наверняка умчался на пробежку. Судя по громкой дроби, которую было слышно из-за приоткрытого окна, на улице отвратный ливень, значит, Стив получил в единоличное пользование крытый стадион. Его энергию бы да в нужное русло: те же коробки давно пора разобрать. Рамлоу в душе не представлял, куда и как расставлять все стивовы краски, карандаши, мелки, кисти и остальную художественную утварь, поэтому открестился от разбора всего, кроме самого необходимого. Вообще им повезло, что дом продавался обставленным, иначе у них только кровать бы и стояла.

Брок собрался быстро. Позавтракал омлетом, который Стив приготовил и заботливо укутал, чтобы не остыл, выпил болеутоляющее и был таков. По дороге на работу заехал за кофе — невероятно сладким нечто для Роджерса и американо без сахара для себя.

В ранний час в ЩИТе пусто. Кабинет Роджерса пришлось открывать, но китель, висящий на спинке стула, намекал, что сам хозяин кабинета умчался по своим полковничьим делам. Брок скинул ему фото кофе на столе и поплёлся к себе — анализировать, высчитывать, прогнозировать…

Телефон завибрировал через несколько минут.

_**Стив:** Спасибо за кофе. Ты сегодня до скольких?  
 **Брок:** До шести потом в магазин и домоц  
 **Стив:** Можем вместе поехать.  
 **Брок:** Ок  
 **Стив:** Наташа написала, что они к полудню вернутся. Надо будет выйти пообедать.  
 **Брок:** К Джианни?  
 **Стив:** Хорошо, позвоню ему._

Происходящее напоминало пресловутый день сурка, и Брок не представлял, что с этим делать. Оставалось только надеяться, что, когда ЩИТ пройдёт проверку ООН, работать станет хоть немного легче.

Хорошо Барнсу: на миссию съездил, пострелял, развеялся. Ещё и отчёт на Романофф повесил (карточный долг — дело святое, как известно).

— Ты чего так вздыхаешь, командир? — Роллинз дал Броку бутылку прохладной воды и сел рядом на лавку.

Рамлоу промолчал. Он смотрел результаты спринта по усложнённой полосе препятствий и пытался не заматериться на весь зал: Мозес, как он и думал, в страйковский норматив не вписался. Остальные не подвели. Джордан так вообще побил свой личный рекорд по скорости и почти сравнялся с Ларой.

— Заебался, — всё-таки не выдержал Брок.

— Аха, — Роллинз взял у Брока планшет, который тот сжимал до скрипа, сам того не замечая. — Чего тут?

— Прибавка к бумажкам, — ядовито отозвался Брок и взглядом нашёл Мозеса.

Виновник его следующего приступа мигрени жался в углу и притворялся человеком-невидимкой, как будто от этого был хоть какой-то толк.

— Может, две недели?..

— Сегодня истекли. Перевод, Джек, или увольнение, ты это не хуже меня знаешь.

Брок залпом ополовинил бутылку, благодарно кивнул Джеку и хлопнул в ладони.

— Все свободны. Давайте, отдохните, пожрите, и после обеда в третий конференц — полковник Роджерс будет учить вас уму-разуму. Мозес, на два слова.

Пока бойцы выходили из зала и пытались приободрить бедолагу шепотками в духе «Прорвёмся, брат», Рамлоу заставлял себя успокоиться. Не дело это: срывать свою злость и усталость на ком-то. Правда, и причина была, и огромное желание наконец спустить всех собак. Но Брок себя уважать перестал бы.

— Готов к работе в новом коллективе, Мозес?

— Я напишу по собственному, командир, — выпалил тот.

Бутылка в руке Брока хрустнула.

— Не понял?

— У мамы с сердцем, ну, проблемы. Серьёзные, — Мозес смотрел прямо перед собой.

Брок кивнул. Он знал о ситуации в семье Мозеса и, наверное, даже ожидал подобный исход. Ещё несколько лет назад не принял бы и посчитал за отговорку: ему, выросшему без матери и почти без отца, в компании таких же беспризорников, было сложно понять подобное. Прятал зависть за показным безразличием, а потом злился на всех — и на себя — за очередную слабость.

Дурным был.

— Чем займёшься?

— Осяду вместо неё в нашем книжном. Может, наконец пойму, что люди в этих кирпичах находят.

— А рекомендовать книги ты как будешь, а, Берни Блэк?

Мозес, не поняв отсылки, нахмурился.

— С улыбкой, как ещё.

— Я к тебе Барнса пришлю на разведку, — Брок со всей силы хлопнул его по плечу. Стервец даже не поморщился.

— Зачем Барнса?

— Он читать любит. Фантастику там, фэнтези-хрентези. Андроиды, овцы, эльфы, волки…

— Вы ещё скажите, что полковник Роджерс в покере мухлюет.

Брок приподнял бровь (от упоминаемого полковника понахватался). Мозес покачал головой.

— Больше ни слова, пожалуйста, командир, лейтенант Рамлоу, сэр.

— Иди, пиши своё заявление, после обеда занесёшь на подпись. О сроках и всяком прочем тебе в отделе кадров скажут. Там же рекомендацию возьмёшь.

— Командир, я же…

— Всякое в жизни бывает. А бумажка пожрать не попросит.

Брок отвлёкся на зазвонивший телефон и, махом руки отпустив Мозеса, ответил на звонок.

— Я вернулся! — проорал в трубку Баки. — Ты где?

— Я рад, — ответил Брок. — В девятом тренировочном, как раз получилось раньше закончить. Куртку возьму и на выход. Стиву позвонил?

— И даже больше: я вытащил его из кабинета. Мы шли-шли, а потом Ташу нашли. Я по ней, кстати, не соскучился за те полчаса, которые не видел. Она пообещала вернуть Стива через четырнадцать минут. Две прошли. Мне скучно.

Брок взял свои вещи и, проверив, не забыл ли какой раздолбай свои шмотки, наконец вышел из душного зала.

— Понял, понял. Если что, возьмём её нору штурмом.

— Не хочу штурмом. Хочу вас наконец увидеть. И пожрать.

— Кого пожрать?

— Это ужасно, — сказал Баки после долгого молчания. — Перестань общаться с Сэмом.

Кстати, о Сэме. Его приезд удачно совпадал с… разговором, который они затеяли и о котором Барнс ещё не знает.

— Он — твой дружок, не мой, — ответил Рамлоу. — Я с ним часами в скайпе не висну.

— Стива дружок, — послышалось чертыхание. — О, короче, я в вестибюле жду. Давай.

Брок посмотрел на заткнувшийся телефон, как будто тот должен показать, почему Баки так быстро свернул разговор, и вздохнул. Оставалось надеяться, что Баки не караулил Клинта, а то эти двое опять поспорят и сцепятся, и до жратвы дело не дойдёт.

Выйдя из лифта, Брок сразу узнал ответ на свой вопрос: Барнс о чём-то степенно разговаривал с Томасом Хоупом. В жизни тот оказался выше своего знаменитого деда (Брок всё ещё не оправился от этой новости) и выглядел внушительнее, чем на фотографии. Видимо, в отличие от многих коллег, не пренебрегал рукопашкой, предпочитая быть готовым ко всему.

—… капитан Барнс, — услышал Брок. — Разрешите идти?

— Идите, агент, — Барнс повертел головой и разулыбался, когда увидел Брока.

Брок улыбнулся в ответ, потому что иначе не мог, а в голове спотыкались друг об друга вопящие мысли: зачем этот Хоуп подходил? Знает ли Барнс об их родстве? И что им со Стивом делать? Но Баки не выглядел особо заинтересованным в диалоге, — вёл себя как обычно, в общем — так что Рамлоу в очередной раз за день приказал себе успокоиться.

Эта херова непонятная усталость в могилу сведёт раньше, чем выходки его супров на миссиях.

— Это ещё кто был? — постарался нейтрально спросить Брок, когда Барнс разжал свои объятия-тиски.

— Новый снайпер, — ответил Баки и закинул руку на плечо Брока. — Попросился в понедельник на тренировку с нашими, ты же не против?

— Главное, чтобы его начальство потом не разоралось.

Одним меньше, одним больше — разница небольшая, при его опыте работы. К тому же Хоуп — не рядовой боец, а близкий человек Баки, пусть пока только по крови. Значит, и тренироваться он должен был так, чтобы риск, которому он подвергал свою жизнь на миссиях, снизился. А уж в этом Брок с Баки толк знали. И от спаррингов со Стивом, который никогда не оставался в стороне, Хоуп не отвертится — Рамлоу поставил бы на это бутылку любимого виски.

Осталось провернуть всё так, чтобы их заинтересованность в новом снайпере не сильно бросалась в глаза. Сплетни навредили бы этой истории так же сильно, как правда: всё-таки они не были уверены в том, что в ЩИТе не запылилась пара спящих агентов. Это было похоже на паранойю, может, даже являлось ей, но жизнь раз за разом доказывала, что лучше доверять собственному чутью, а не чужим выводам.

— Агент сказал, что этот вопрос улажен.

— Хорошо. Сам будешь с ним возиться, — предупредил Брок и посмотрел на часы. — Пять минут. Здесь или в машине?

Барнс поднял брови и картинно выпучил глаза:

— Я не такая, я жду трамвая…

— Я больше не собираюсь шутить в духе Сэма, перестань.

— Ты хотел сказать что-то про Стива-трамвай? Что сбивает с ног…

— Барнс.

Брок солгал бы самому себе, если бы сказал, что его не радуют бесконечные (и иногда надоедающие) подначки Баки.

— Ладно, хорошо. Пойдём в машину, кое-что покажу тебе.

Брок послушно прошёл за нетерпеливо оглядывающимся на него Барнсом. Он представлял, что Баки собирался показать, и не думал противиться — ищите дурака в другом месте.

По парковке пришлось пробежаться: дождь, ливший с утра, лишь немного успокоился, а зонтов у них не было.

Стоило им оказаться в машине, как Барнс полностью оправдал ожидания. Притянул к себе, отчего пришлось схватиться за сидение, обхватил лицо двумя руками и поцеловал так, как умел только он: долго и немного грубо, до разноцветных вспышек под веками.

— Как подростки какие-то, — сказал Брок ему в губы.

— Ну, в подростковые годы у нас со Стивом не было машины, но, поверь, сейчас опыт тоже интересный, — Баки отвратительно громко причмокнул в ухо Брока, заставив того передёрнуться. — А у тебя? Ох, да ладно, не смотри на меня так. Мистифицируйся сколько душе угодно, всё равно Фьюри не обгонишь.

— Не хочу вспоминать себя-подростка.

Брок запустил руку в растрёпанные волосы Баки, сжал легко, чем вызвал длинный выдох, и коснулся приоткрытых губ, прикусил ощутимо, как Баки нравилось больше всего. Он так сильно скучал по нему: наконец активному, шумному, яркому. Со Стивом наедине было замечательно: они давно привыкли друг к другу, полюбили друг друга, но без Барнса всё равно всё не то — это чувствовали оба. И Брок был уверен, что это всегда взаимно, какая бы комбинация ни выпадала.

Баки улыбался в поцелуй и точно забыл, что они на парковке в минутах от начала общего перерыва, Брок тоже не думал об этом (невозможно думать о посторонних вещах и уж тем более приличиях, когда рядом Барнс, невозможно), но настойчивый стук в стекло заставил их вернуться в настоящее.

— Ну, большое спасибо, — буркнул промокший до нитки Стив, когда сел в машину.

— Мы случайно? — сказал Баки.

— Ты это у меня спрашиваешь? — глухо отозвался Роджерс, наполовину скрывшийся за сидениями.

Пока он искал запасные вещи, которые были предусмотрительно рассованы по кабинетам и машинам, Баки и Брок не могли оторвать взгляды от Задницы Америки, обтянутой мокрыми брюками, и совсем этого не стыдились. По их особенно экспертному мнению, с которым согласилась бы большая часть населения планеты, включая белых гетеросексуалов, Задница заслуживала отдельного увековечения как минимум в скульптуре.

— Хватит туда смотреть, — сказал Стив и, стервец, как-то по-особенному вильнул предметом обсуждения, чем спровоцировал бесконтрольное слюноотделение. — О, нашёл! Баки, надо бы в машине прибраться, а то совсем мы её запустили, как Брок в работу ушёл.

Барнс кивнул, хотя точно ни слова не слышал, и, когда Стив повернулся, полез целоваться уже к нему.

— Пересядь к Стиву, — пихнул его в бедро Брок. — Давай, Барнс, и так задерживаемся. Сам же пожрать хотел.

Подождав, пока Баки передислоцируется, благо размер машины и сноровка позволяли, Брок завёл мотор и плавно тронулся с места. Взгляд нет-нет да падал на зеркало, в котором отражалось творившееся непотребство: Баки раздевал не сопротивляющегося Стива и сам же тормозил процесс, отвлекаясь на погладить-прикусить-поцеловать. Роджерс, казалось, хотел оплатить той же монетой. Иначе как объяснить его руки под футболкой Баки?

Слава тонировке и кондиционеру!

— Разлепляйтесь, любовнички, а то никакое прикрытие ничего не прикроет. Барнс, я серьёзно, оставь на Стиве трусы!

Пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, Стив оторвался от хмыкнувшего Баки и поднял вещи, которые они уронили. Баки медленно облизнулся, поймав взгляд Брока в зеркале, и расслабленно повёл плечами.

Прикрываться пришлось троим.

На полный желудок и жизнь стала лучше, и настроение — радушнее. Брок наконец поверил, что Баки вернулся живым и невредимым, и расслабился. Начал клевать носом, несмотря на крепкий сон накануне, поэтому ключи от машины вручил обрадовавшемуся Барнсу («Да не буду я штрафы цеплять! Ну, может, пару…»), а сам уселся назад, к Стиву, на чьём плече и задремал.

По возвращении в ЩИТ разошлись по своим делам и даже не переписывались: времени на всё не хватало, а уйти на выходные без хвостов хотелось. Брок пару раз качественно завис, или, как говорил обожающий русские мемы Барнс, словил МакКонахи. Иногда гладкая поверхность стола казалась особенно привлекательной для того, чтобы приложиться к ней лбом (а ещё лучше — приложить того, кто придумал все эти сраные бумажки), но Брок держался и с ожесточённым упорством стучал по клавишам-распечатывал-ксерокопировал. Он чувствовал себя офисным планктоном и — при всём уважении к этим людям — в гробу видал такую жизнь. Может, и есть во всём этом какое-то особенное удовольствие (Стив, к примеру, очень и очень хорошо справлялся, несмотря на своё шило в произведении искусства), но уловить его Брок не мог и оттого ещё больше бесился и уставал.

Замкнутый круг.

Дома они появились в начале девятого, под завязку нагруженные продуктами. Стив уговорил их перейти на тканевые сумки, покупкой которых озаботился Барнс, поэтому по их цветовой гамме можно было узнать об ориентации их хозяев, а по рисункам — куда недовольные могут засунуть своё исключительно важное мнение.

А недовольных было достаточно, чтобы Баки в свободное время писал «повседневные» твиты, действующие на общественность, как красная тряпка на быка.

— У нас какой-то праздник, а я не знаю? — ещё раз спросил Барнс. — Брок собирается готовить свою запеканку — я видел секретный ингредиент.

— Ничего такого, — ещё раз ответил Стив. — Поедим, поговорим. Давно ведь не было совместного выходного.

Брок — ещё раз — восхитился умению Стива недоговаривать. Он так поднаторел в этом, особенно в связи с произошедшим в Вашингтоне, что возвёл это умение в ранг искусства. Если бы только использовал его реже и не на них, пусть из благих побуждений, было бы вообще хорошо.

— Просто поговорим, — подтвердил Брок.

Баки посмотрел на них и больше ничего не сказал. Только зашёл в ванную, оставив на тет-а-тет с сумками, и посчитал свою месть за интригу удовлетворённой. Он всегда торчал в ванной дольше всех: до того как они съехались, Брок думал, что у него воистину впечатляющая коллекция баночек и скляночек, но Баки в этом деле его переплюнул и, кажется, останавливаться не собирался. Стив со своим «самым необходимым» шутил, что чувствует себя некомфортно, но от масок и прочего отмахивался, точнее — отчихивался: иногда отдушки были слишком сильными даже для обоняния Брока, что уж тут про суперсолдата говорить. Только как Барнс их терпел и закупался не онлайн, а в пропитавшихся сотнями ароматов магазинах, до сих пор оставалось загадкой.

— Я в обед видел их. Баки и Хоупа.

Брок рассказывал о встрече в холле и распихивал еду по местам, пока Стив вертелся у плиты.

— Может, он знает? — спросил Стив.

Брок пожал плечами.

— И нам не сказал? Может. Но поговорить всё равно надо.

Стив кивнул и попытался сосредоточиться на ужине, но по его напряжённой спине и резким движениям стало понятно, что беспокоит его не только завтрашний разговор.

Брок обнял его со спины и коротко поцеловал в шею, по которой сразу пробежали мурашки. Каждый отклик, даже на такие в принципе обыкновенные прикосновения, что-то переворачивал в душе Брока.

— Стив?

— Баки изменился, — сказал он, не прекращая нарезать морковь ровными ломтиками. — Это нормально, да. Хорошо вообще, что он… оправился. Но теперь мы снова, ох, знакомимся друг с другом до сих пор. Но я не могу не сравнивать, Брок. И я боюсь, что наврежу: сравнениями или их отсутствием. С одной стороны, это тот самый Баки, который учил меня лазить по деревьям, а с другой — новый человек, как и я для него. Я говорил об этом с психологом, но, знаешь, всё равно не могу отпустить. И сейчас… Кажется, зря я раздул из мухи слона да тебя на эту секретность подписал.

Наверху хлопнула дверь. Стив легко сжал ладонями руки Брока и отстранился.

— Недолго гадать осталось, а, Брок?

Не зная, что ответить, Брок поцеловал Стива в щёку и отошёл, чтобы не мешать. Почувствовал замешательство: он даже не думал, что Стиву (Стиву, который своими выходками взломал многолетний и прочный контроль Гидры над разумом Барнса) могло быть тяжело рядом с Баки из-за каких-то своих заморочек. Похоже, он всё ещё не до конца отделил Стива от Кэпа.

Дерьмо.

Баки вернулся как раз к моменту, когда Брок заканчивал накрывать на стол. Он пах холодной мятой и, похоже, расслаблен.

— Наташа классную штуку подарила, — ответил он и подлез Стиву под руку. — Волосы мягкие-мягкие, да?

Брок сам не заметил, как его утянули в один на троих поцелуй.

Волосы Баки действительно были очень мягкими, в чём они со Стивом не раз убедились за ночь.

***

Иногда Броку казалось, что они не вылезают из кухни. О важном говорили не где-нибудь, а именно там, будто не было просторной светлой гостиной и кабинета (работу старались не тащить в дом, но Стива, к общей злости его партнёров, никто не спрашивал).

Барнс ходил задумчивый и если отвечал на их вопросы, то невпопад. Всё дёргал завязки тёплого худи и игнорировал телевизор, который сам же включил. Стив пытался чем-нибудь заняться, но, судя по грохоту из подвала, оборудованного под спортзал, у него буквально всё падало из рук, так что он сидел за столом и наблюдал за Броком, который терпеть не мог помощников на кухне. Даже если их вкусовые рецепторы намного лучше.

В доме не было ни одного закрытого окна. От сильных порывов ветра двери с грохотом закрывались, но никто не думал избавляться от сквозняка: словно боялись утонуть в мутном напряжении, которое заполнило собой каждую комнату.

Брок представлял себе этот день иначе.

— Барнс, — крикнул он, хотя мог и не повышать голос. — Выруби телевизор и иди, прибери в машине. Там твоих шмоток больше всего накопилось. Стив, — он махнул ножом, с которого слетел на пол ломтик моркови, в сторону Роджерса, — тебя ждут твои коробки. Давайте, через полтора часа жду.

Этаж быстро опустел. Баки и Стив будто только и ждали ясный, чёткий приказ, которому можно незамедлительно последовать. Телевизор наконец заткнулся, но вместо него тишину заполнили любимые песни Брока, который и не заметил это, пока не начал подпевать и подтанцовывать.

Стив наверняка слышал, но Броку, на чьём ухе медведь станцевал канкан, не было его жаль. Вот ещё.

Упрямый ветер не мог победить приятный, пряный запах готовящейся запеканки, только сильнее разносил его, потешаясь над округой и двумя конкретными суперсолдатами. Несмотря на плотный завтрак, Брок жевал всё, что попадалось под руку, потому что отказывался терпеть безупречное сочетание мясного и овощного просто так.

Угрюмый Барнс появился на кухне вместе со звуком сработавшего таймера, преувеличенно уставший и по-настоящему раздосадованный.

— Опять футболку порвал? — спросил Брок, вытащив противень из духовки.

— За гвоздь зацепил. Хорошо, что она не новая, не обидно.

Собрав волосы в хвост, из которого сразу вылезло несколько прядей, Баки накрыл на стол и уселся на своё место, распластав ноги в стороны. Стив, невероятно ловкий где угодно и когда угодно, но не дома и не в выходной, споткнулся о ногу, которую задумавшийся Барнс выставил на проходе, и чуть не перевернул стол.

Чудесное зрелище. У Брока бессрочный билет в первый ряд.

— Разговор всегда сложно начинать, поэтому давайте без вступительной части, — сказал Баки, когда они молча воздали должное кулинарным способностям Брока и взялись за десерт.

Стив отложил ложку с ванильным мороженым, которую не донёс до рта, и посмотрел на Брока.

— Ты знаешь, что в ЩИТ приняли твоего внучатого племянника? — спросил Брок.

Что ж, ему не привыкать выступать в роли парламентёра для этих двух «осторожных».

Баки с минуту сосредоточенно копался ложкой в своём шоколадном мороженом, будто искал клад, и молчал. Броку пришлось ощутимо стукнуть Стива по ноге, чтобы тот перестал пялиться на Баки, как будто от этого разговора зависела вся их жизнь. Да, сложно и местами неясно, но не фатально; они и не такое прошли.

Невольно вылезли тщательно запрятанные воспоминания о неизвестности и бессонных ночах, о постоянных синяках (не только под глазами) и о чувстве вины, которое будто навсегда поселилось в глазах тех, без кого Брок не представлял свою жизнь. Да, Барнс быстро пришёл в себя, но первые, бесконечные месяцы изменили всех.

— Я знаю, — ответил Баки, вскинув голову. — Наташа рассказала, а ей — Мария. Но я узнал раньше. Приятно щёлкнуть Ташу по её супершпионскому носу, — он усмехнулся.

Как Стив и думал.

— В утро перед миссией бумажное письмо получил, представляете? Вы почтальона не застали, слишком рано ушли. Письмо от дочери Бекки и этого, Проктора. Помнишь Проктора, Стив? Важный такой, постоянно с бумагами и при связях. Как Бекку впервые увидел, так и не отвязался от неё, оказывается.

— Всё ещё не знаю, почему он тебе не нравился, — сказал Стив.

Брок переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Он был рад услышать ещё одну «бруклинскую» историю: в последнее время они были редкими. Хорошо, что Стив и Баки привыкли к настоящему, и это здорово, но иногда их приступов ностальгии действительно не хватало. Брок не любил говорить о себе, зато обожал слушать о своих партнёрах.

— Слишком «мистер», понимаешь? — пожал плечами Баки. — У нас же были деньги, даже в Депрессию не голодали, но рядом с ним? Не-е-е, не нашего полёта птица. А ты посмотри, зря я его ковырял.

— Никто никогда не ведётся на твои подковырки.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Никто никогда, — Баки толкнул засмеявшегося Стива в плечо и посмотрел на Брока. — В общем, письмо короткое и по делу: племянница рада, что я жив, извиняется за беспокойство, даёт контактные данные и просит присмотреть за сыном. И ждёт в гости.

Подзабытое мороженое таяло в креманках.

— А ты?..

— А я не хочу, — Баки посмотрел в потолок. — За внуком присмотрю, как смогу. Натаскаю, всё расскажу и покажу, но носиться за ним… Ничего это не даст. Всё, пока — всё. Моя семья — это вы. Мне достаточно.

— Мы всегда на твоей стороне, — Стив сжал руку Барнса.

— Я знаю, что ты всегда хотел большую семью. А досталась она мне — опять. Племянницы, внуки, даже правнуки…

— Ох, Баки, — Стив встал и, потянув Барнса на себя, обнял его. — Ну, что ты. Всё хорошо. У меня есть ты и Брок — о таком я даже мечтать не мог. Всё в порядке.

Брок прошёл мимо них, взлохматив волосы Стива, и поднялся на второй этаж, в кабинет. Сквозняк захлопнул дверь за спиной, чего погружённый в свои мысли Брок не заметил. Разговор оказался нужен троим, и это неожиданно прояснило то, что царапало душу Рамлоу: им ещё во многом следовало разобраться.

— Куй железо, пока горячо, — сказал в никуда Брок и усмехнулся.

Он вернулся на кухню с «кошачьим» журналом в руке (случайно нашёл его вместе с кое-какими документами). Помахал им перед поперхнувшимся Баки, который до этого с явным удовольствием пил мороженое, и отдал Стиву.

— Итак, кошка или кот, — Брок наклонился к Барнсу и коротко поцеловал в сладкие губы. — Уже выбрал породу?

— Может, котёнка… Из приюта?

Стив, широко улыбаясь, листал журнал.

— Белого, да? Тебе всегда нравились белые.

— Да? — Брок поднял бровь и с намёком посмотрел сперва на Роджерса, потом — на свои руки.

Баки фыркнул и выхватил журнал. Стив не стал печалиться, хотя соответсвующее выражение лица состроил, актёр, и сразу обнял Брока, запустившего руку в его волосы.

— Какой понравится, такого и заберём. Заберём же?

— Поехали сейчас, — Брок посмотрел на заваленную посудой раковину и вздохнул. — Потом уберём.

Нацеловавшись вдоволь, Баки быстро ушёл к себе — переодеваться. Не хотел, видимо, чтобы новый член семьи впервые увидел его в непрезентабельном виде (по скромному мнению Брока и Стива, Баки всегда выглядел _очень презентабельно_ ).

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив в губы Броку.

— Пора пересматривать своё отношение к домашним животным, — улыбнулся Брок. — Но многого от меня пока не ждите.

О живности Баки заговорил в самом начале их отношений, когда они ещё жили по своим норам (Стив с Баки на своём этаже у Старка, Брок — в небольшой квартире в Форест-Хилсе). Тогда осторожному вопросу Брок не придал особого значения и честно ответил: животных любит, но только на экранах, никак не в непосредственной близости. Коты почему-то шипели на него, собаки — гавкали, а черепахи обожали кусать за пальцы. К змеям, игуанам, крысам и паукам Брок не приближался, чтобы лишний раз не рисковать. Он бы так и не вспомнил об интересе Барнса (который часто поддерживал местные приюты), если бы не этот журнал с закладкой на разделе «Как ухаживать за котёнком». Всё ждал, что Барнс сам об этом заговорит, но тот молчал и никаких намёков не делал. Только если…

— Барнс, — заорал Брок. Стив вздрогнул и укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Ты задница, слышишь?

— Я знаю, — заорал тот в ответ и с грохотом спустился к ним. — Мы едем или нет?

Каким-то непостижимым образом Стив предугадал и снял на телефон первую встречу Баки и Альпины — маленького белоснежного котёнка с голубыми глазами. Наташа потом по-секрету сказала Броку, что прослезилась, когда увидела это видео (в переводе с её языка это означало «плакала в три ручья»).

И Брок очень хорошо её понимал.

***

Несколько месяцев спустя

Брок приложил ещё горячий стакан с чаем ко лбу и привалился к Стиву, который крутил в руках свой жутко карамельный кофе и, кажется, пытался его загипнотизировать. Бойцы разбрелись по залу и занимались своими делами: общались, дремали, залипали в телефон.

Улыбающийся Барнс стоял в нескольких метрах от них и разговаривал со своим внуком, который провёл со Страйком уже третью вылазку.

Эта миссия состарила Брока на несколько лет, и чудо, что он не поседел от чистого, бросающего в пот страха и тотальной беспомощности. Его никогда не отпускала мысль, что с ними может что-то случиться. Он жил с ней, буквально перед каждой «рабочей поездкой» перебирал сотни неблагоприятных вариантов, как закостенелый параноик (которым, собственно, и был). Но он оказался не готов, когда встретился с ней в реальности: вся его выучка и реакция оказались бы бесполезными перед случайностямм.

Брок ненавидел это.

Новую базу Гидры защищали хорошо. Данные от аналитиков были примерными: они очень сильно промахнулись и с количеством агентов, и с картой самого участка, который оказался пронизан секретным лабиринтом. Но группа всё равно проводила зачистку быстро и как-то привычно. Да, в итоге они отделались тремя огнестрелами и несерьёзными травмами, но всё могло быть хуже.

Случилось то, что ещё не один год будет сниться Броку.

Они никак не могли найти чрезвычайно важного «свидетеля» — доктора Ланге, за смерть которого Хилл пообещала организовать четвертование всей группы. Брок, хоть и привык к прессингу, впечатлился. Мария предупредила, что доктор может быть не в себе — преуменьшила.

Когда «свидетель» сам появился во дворе и побежал в сторону Баки, Брок не знал. Он как раз выстрелил в идиота, со спины подобравшегося к Кэпу, когда заметил мужика, размахивающего странной синей пушкой как тот, кто оружие никогда в руках не держал. Зимний был занят своими «клиентами», которые, получив сигнал, специально начали загонять его. Никакая сверхреакция не спасёт от того, что не видишь.

Понимая, что не успевает, Брок навёл ствол на Ланге, но оказался сбит с ног очередным гидровцем. Только прострелив его и сбросив с себя тело, Брок увидел, что Ланге так и не добежал до Баки, а валялся на земле. Учёный держался за ногу и выл, позабыв и о своём оружии, и о цели, а кто-то — их новый снайпер, Хоуп, — быстро избавлялся от тех, кто к нему приближался.

На ходу скомандовав вытащить свидетеля из-под ног и захватить его оружие, Рамлоу пробивался к Баки, который ничего не заметил. И хорошо: на их со Стивом век и так досталось кошмаров.

Брок залпом допил чай и встал.

— На сегодня всё? Время позднее. Кошка дома наверняка голодная, приедем — орать будет.

— Я позвоню Марии, — сказал Стив. — Разбираться с сумасшедшим Ланге и аналитиками — не наша забота, хотя с последними я бы побеседовал… Операцию обсудим завтра. Давайте по домам.

Уже в кровати, когда все трое не могли уснуть, Баки заговорил. Он лежал посередине и пыхтел, потому что из-за обхватывающих его рук не мог свободно вертеться.

— Том приглашает нас на юбилей матери. Точнее, она приглашает нас через него.

— И что, — Стив постарался скрыть зевок, — что думаешь?

— Подарки надо покупать, — Баки зевнул вслед за ним и фыркнул. — Кто-нибудь знает, что дарить гражданским? — он мягко погладил Стива по голове и вздохнул. — Не хочу больше откладывать, время и так не резиновое. Сегодня вспомнил.

— Попросим помощь зала, — ответил Брок. — Спросим у Тома, кто что любит, и поедем по магазинам. Не думаю, что будет сложнее, чем искать подарок для суперкапризного гения, плэйбоя, миллиардера и пизд… Язык, да, понял.

Голова гудела, ноги отваливались (от усталости или от страха — всё ещё?), но это была хорошая усталость от его настоящей работы.

— Может, поспим? Кому-то ещё на пробежку, — сказал Стив.

— Пробежку всегда можно отменить.

Брок посмотрел на часы и выругался. На сон осталось меньше пяти часов.

— А лучше бы работу отменили.

Баки демонстративно развернулся к Стиву (если бы только Брок не был таким уставшим…) и прокашлялся.

— Ничего не хочешь Броку сказать?

— Что мне сказать? — Брок продолжал смотреть на часы, как на своих злейших врагов.

— Стив выбил нам отпуск, — ответил Баки под аккомпанемент громкого зевка Стива. — Месяц сейчас, потом ещё месяц, и ещё… Отбил всё, что задолжали. На работе тебя будут видеть очень редко, так и передашь Роллинзу. Но только подожди, пока мы в бункере каком-нибудь спрячемся.

— Дела, — после недолгого молчания сказал Брок и поцеловал Баки в плечо. — А почему молчали?

— Документы на столе. Завтра бы сам увидел, — ответил Стив и снова зевнул, громко мыча. — Надоело. Всё, все спим. Глаза закрываем и спим. И никакой пробежки с утра, не хочу под дождём мокнуть.

— Но дождя…

Брок закрыл рот Баки ладонью, которую тот сразу лизнул, зараза, и потянулся к Стиву за поцелуем.

— Ещё парочку — и спим… — Брок, не договорив, застыл. — На меня сейчас Альпина запрыгнула? Сто раз ей говорил…

Кошка потопталась мягкими лапками по спине Брока, взмахнула хвостом и спрыгнула на лоб зашипевшего Барнса. Стив попытался снять её, но ему достались гордый мявк и удар по руке.

— Ну и лежи, — ответил ей Стив и закинул руку на Баки, да ещё и Брока захватил. — Сейчас он вертеться начнёт и сама сбежишь. Всё, все в сборе. Ещё слово, и выметаетесь на диван, а я здесь останусь. Я не шучу, Бак, хватит фыркать…


End file.
